Shy, Tsundere Sadist
by p0tp0t
Summary: [Yata Misaki x Reader] You're a tsundere and it's hard to confess your feeling for the Homra vanguard.. But, you know before it's too late, you have to.. so how did it turn out? (soz sucks at summary) .Requested. Review PLZ. Oneshot.


**A request from Chris19! Sorry for the long waiting!**

**Yata Misaki x Reader**

**[Shy &amp; Tsundere Sadist]**

There's a fierce some girl lived inside Shizume City, who work under Homra. She's scared by everyone, no exception. No one who value their lives never would dare to stood up against her; she's **[fullname]**, also known as **_Ryuuka_** **(Red Dragon)**. As much as she's feared by the people, she's just another girl with a heart and feelings. Wanting to know how it feels to be loved by someone or specifically from a guy; boyfriend. Lover.

The lonesome dragon, sighed as she reflected back her teenage years, spending most of her time beating up someone who pissed her off. And even now, since she's in the _**Homra**_, all of that brutally action and burning someone into ashes just part of her daily life.

* * *

As the tension and stress built up inside her, she decided to let it go to her usual favorite spot; the _**Homra**_ bar.

Their voices echoes outside of the bar, no wonder they always get yelled by Kusanagi for being too goddamn loud.

The bell chimed, as usual it attracted the people around to have a look at the person on the door. Most of them recognized their infamous dragon.

* * *

She looks around, realizing that someone who always attract her attention and kind of stood out in the bar was not here. She looked around, scanning every parts of the bar "Where's that shortie?"

"Ah, Yata-san? He has some errand to do but, it seems like he got into another trouble.. Mikoto-san is going there with Anna" Masaomi replied.

She nodded and understand his usual behavior and what the other problem supposed to be. _'He's predictable and easy to be read'_ or so that's what she always said.

_**[Timeskips]**_

The door once again, being opened and a few known people entered. **The Red King,**_** Suoh Mikoto**_ has some tense atmosphere surrounded him. Knowing what trouble the vanguard has done, no one said a word. The fierce Red King walked straight to his room on the upper floor.

The scared and guilty vanguard just messed with the back of his head. His big friend just patted him and said a word or two at him. He sighed and made his way next to her.

"You're an idiot you know.. Fighting over a ridiculous childish fight" she shook her head.

Before he managed to sat down to the red stool, he pointed out his finger and anger, "Like you never do the same!"

"But I'll never get into such pathetic fight.. I should just get the title of _'vanguard'_ it suits me more" she looked away and smirked a bit. As she said, she never liked such childish fight but, with him, it always get her excited.

He was left stoned for a quick moment, "but you always do something too far" "way too far!" Pointing out the dangerous situation she always get into and the ending of the fight. Pretty horrible scene. Worst that none can imagine such woman would do.

"Because that person pissed me off so damn much.."

"then.. isn't it the same?!" he shouted, always get into her small trap.

"Yata-chan.. no shouting. please" the gentlemen bartender turned into a scary monster for a second as he's annoyed by the vanguard attitude.

She sighed, "whatever you say, shortie~" she stood up and dropping some cash before exiting the bar.

He harshly sat and banged his hands to the counter bar, "[y/n] and that monkey just the same.. always get on my nerves!"

Though she exited the bar, she was just outside of it. She felt slight painful and it felt obviously like being stabbed on the heart. 'His voice is so loud...'

"But, only with **her** you been able to spoke normally" Chitose butt into the conversation.

Kusanagi has went back to his old-self, he chuckled, "you're an easy target, Yata-chan, that's why" he wiped the wineglass in his hand very careful, "maybe there's reason why she always play around with you? why dont you ask her.. no one know what 'woman' thinks" Yata mind currently processing every word the bartender just said.

* * *

She opened the [flavor] popsicle ice-cream, the plastic were burnt with her flames given by the Red King. As the [color] popsicle starting to melt and dripping from her hand to the ground, quickly she put it into her mouth. Enjoying the cold ice-cream and the peaceful surrounding she's into.

She stare up to the blue sky filled with white clouds with many shapes. She lost depth into her ocean of thoughts. The lonely female dragon sighed at her wrong decision...

She knows that he has a best friend who'd betrayed the Homra and also betrayed him, who goes with the name of Fushimi Saruhiko. Or what both of them called as 'Monkey'. And he's the person who always and kept on getting on his nerve, besides her.

But when she first time talked to Yata, he always kept stuttering and blush. Knowing his circumstance that he's way too damn shy around girl- well despite she's all brutal and none feminine at all.. She still counted as 'female'. So instead she treat him the other way around. Instead of having an awkward and stuttering conversation, she'll always get on his nerve. With only that, he'd never stuttered until now...

Though, it does looks like she and the monkey as the same. Well- it is.. But she promised herself she'll never betrays him. Not like that monkey, suddenly betrays him for no clear motive or strong reason. _**Baka saru! **_But not like he'll care about it.. Me and him just the same a sadistic maniac.

Sadly, nothing can be done by now. He'll hates her for her sadistic behavior towards him or instead- she **needs **to change it herself.. before it's literally to late..

And then,

"O-oii [y/n]!" someone's called out, stuttering.

She has that pissed look for being interrupted by someone. "What?" She turned around. Her [color] eyes widen just a bit. Sort of surprise at the person standing behind him.

It was him. Yata Misaki, the Homra vanguard. The one she always teased.

"What is it, Yata-kun?" she rarely call him by his name, but she only did it if it's only the two of them. Usually during an errand for them both.

"Why.." he covered his face with his right hand, "why do you kept getting on my nerve just as that goddamn saru always do?" he clenched his fist tightly, "do you-"

The dragon cut him off, "I hate when you used to stutter.. and when I teased you, you seemed to talk properly.. well more like mad though.." she chuckled a bit, but deep inside she sort of sad and mad of her own self; with her ridiculously stupid and selfish decision.

"I-It because-!" Yet again he was cut off.

"Do I even look like a feminine girl to you, Yata-kun?" she sighed and rose from the bench. She began to walk towards him, closing the gap between both of them.

He can felt his heart beating fast, though the one who stood in front of him was the one who usually teasing him. He still couldn't shook of that [y/n] was still indeed a woman, so he couldn't help it but to blush red as a tomato.

"Say.. do you hates me?" she asked.

"huh?" he looks up, his hazel met the [color] ones. For him, it's very stunning and beautiful. His face flushed even darker. "I.." his hand again covered his face as he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well, I'm the same as that annoying monkey, right?" she looks away from the blushing and stuttering vanguard. Her heart ache. Not wanting to be hurt even more, she walked pass him.

"Yeah.." he replied, making her stop on her track, aching even more deep inside of her, "but.. at least, you.. didn't betray us, the _**Homra** _not as he did" even he, felt hurt to remember the time when they got separated in own path.

Neither both move an inch at all, they stood there firmly on the same spot.

"You wanna hear the truth..?"

Even without his answer she began to spoke to herself. Letting out all of the feeling she contempt in her heart.

"It's not like I hate when you stuttered when we talked.. It makes me felt special for being treated just like another girl.. But.. the way you get mad over a small teasing and the littlest thing was just cute too.." her face began to flustered as she mumbled the rest, "well, I might be just crazy sadist but.. I.. gosh.." she inhale deeply, _'why is it so hard.. to just tell the truth?' _she asked herself. She kept on twisting every word she said.

"You know what..." she grabbed him by the collar, and literally closing the gap between both of them. Their lips connected. Though it was forced, yet the kiss was just smooth and soft.

Yata felt like he's gone to the afterlife as the kiss was break. His face was too red even redder than his own flames.

"I.. don't know how to treat a guy.. I was raised cruelly and everything just to twisted.. That's why I guess.." she stated.

He remembered the image of his ex-best friend and his sadistic father.. How he tried to survive his cruel life with his father around.. So, he understand a bit of the situation she's been through..

"[y/n].. and _**saru **_are very similar" but this time, he didn't mad neither hate that about her.. He now, could accept her for her.

"I-I wont betray the _**Homra**_! Even if I want I couldn't.. Homra saved me.. But it all thanks to you"

Flashed of memory when he saved her from the Yakuza that's chasing her played on both of their minds. Not just that, soon after that she's officially became the member of Homra. And although she teased him just like Fushimi did, he knows it's not the same. It's just he's overreacting. He also have the part of him that he hates, it was when he easily got mad over the littlest thing..

"[y/n].. I.. don't.. hate. you" he tried so hard to make a sentence out of it, _'You.. aren't the same as saru..' _he thought to himself.

His body moved on his own accord. He'd always wanted to have this.. Yet he's all alone by himself when his best friend left him.

_**He hugged her**_. **Tightly_. Not wanting to letting go at all._**

"don't leave.." his voice cracked and said it lowly. He's in verge of tears.

Both of them, though one is too damn shy and yet to hot-headed while the other one couldn't express her own emotion and a bit of sadist. They both had one thing in common, wanting to with someone. Enough with being alone and left out all of sudden. They both had experience enough.

Well, no matter who you are or your attitude is.. Love's just too weird.. Even though it's hurt at some point, you know _**it's love.**_

* * *

**OMFGG THIS SUCKS AND I'M OUT OF IDEA -,- I'M SO DONE WITH MYSELF**

**YATA IS OOC I KNOW, I'M SORRY! **

**But Chris hope you liked it... But if you don't idk man.. T^T Please review..**

**SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERROR AND MISSPELLS *SHOT***


End file.
